


Bottom prematuro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quotidianità dell'Omega [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP, heat - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Marcus è un bottom prematuro privo di top, che troverà una soluzione alternativa.





	Bottom prematuro

**Author's Note:**

> Originale; M/M; In un mondo abitato da creature soprannaturali è stata creata una clinica per aiutare le creature sole che vanno in calore a'sfogarsi' in sicurezza, bottom!A è un giovane ragazzo entrato in calore prematuramente e top!B è uno dei volontari che ogni mese si offrono di prendersi cura dei bisogni di qualcuno. (Bonus se sono entrambi licantropi e c'è del knotting ma mi va bene tutto).

Bottom prematuro

Marcus camminava lungo la strada, superò una donna gatta e accelerò il passo, superò un uomo coleottero e quasi una donna coniglio gli andò a sbattere contro all’incrociò. La schivò e proseguì lungo il marciapiede, stringeva una busta della spesa in una mano, mentre l’altra la teneva nella tasca dei pantaloni.

Dimenò la coda da lupo e si fermò davanti a una vetrina, osservò un vestito nero e le orecchie gli fremettero.

“Non male” sussurrò. Avvertì un leggero prurito al naso, fece scivolare la mano fuori dalla tasca e se lo grattò. Si voltò e fece un passo, delle violente fitte all’inguine lo colsero. Con un mugolio di dolore di accasciò contro il muro, gli occhi gli divennero liquidi mentre il sudore iniziava a colargli lungo il viso. Strinse le labbra, le sue gote si arrossarono e avvertì un calore al bassoventre.

_ Marcus era seduto sul letto, intento a sfogliare una rivista di mobili. _

_ Camilla si sedette sul letto e sospirò. _

_ “Non hai ancora trovato il tuo top?” chiese la giovane, la coda da lupo tra le gambe. _

_ “No, sorellona. Di solito sono pieni di loro e pensano che siano tutti i loro giocattoli. Io ne voglio uno che non sia uno schiavista odioso, ma che mi tratti gentilmente. _

_ Come la tua” ribatté Marcus. _

_ “Hai quasi vent’anni e…” gemette la sorella. _

_ “Appunto. Lo sai che si va in calore verso i venticinque” ribatté Marcus. _

_ La sorella si mordicchiò il labbro. _

_ “Lo so, ma sono preoccupata. Ho sentito di alcuni che aggrediscono i bottom. Li obbligano ad andare in calore con la forza, o aspettano di trovarne uno in calore da solo, e li violentano. Anche in strada, davanti a tutti. La gente e la legge non ci tutelano” mormorò. Infilò la mano in tasca e ne trasse un biglietto da visita. _

_ “Senti, per ogni evenienza, questa è una clinica che è stata creata apposta per quelli che entrano in calore da soli e non hanno nessuno con cui sfogarsi” disse, mettendoglielo in mano. _

Marcus si sfilò il biglietto da visita da un’altra tasca dei pantaloni e lesse l’indirizzo.

< Mi conviene muovermi adesso che ancora riesco a guidare, prima di crollare del tutto ed essere aggredito > pensò.

*******

Marcus tremava, indossava solo una vestaglia azzurrina ed era in piedi nella stanza.

“I dottori hanno detto che sono in calore” disse al giovane uomo ritto davanti a lui.

“È così. Ti hanno mandato da me perché sono il più giovane lupo top qui dentro. Ho solo ventisette anni” rispose l’altro.

Marcus dimenava la coda, le gambe gli tremavano e faceva ondeggiare il bacino avanti e indietro in una serie di spasmi volontari.

“Sono troppo giovane” gemette.

L’altro ragazzo lo aiutò a sfilarsi la camicia da notte, lasciandolo ignudo.

“Succede più spesso di quanto si creda che alcuni di noi vadano in calore prematuramente” lo rassicurò.

< Il dottore mi ha avvisato che sta degenerando in fretta, è già arrivato al punto di rottura. Se non lo aiutiamo adesso, perderà la testa nel migliore di casi o morirà di febbre nei peggiori.

Ha davvero un calore di quelli terribili > pensò. Aiutò Marcus a sdraiarsi su un lettino di pelle nera, coperto da un lenzuolo candido. Gli fece posizionare la testa su un cuscino.

L’uomo lupo più grande iniziò ad accarezzargli la pancia.

“Così piacevole” mormorò Marcus. Diede una serie di testate e fece cadere per terra il cuscino. 

L’altro giovane gli passò le mani sul ventre bollente, accarezzandolo su e giù.

Marcus aprì le gambe e sporse il bacino, il suo membro era eccitato. Marcus gorgogliò, stava diventando umido tra le gambe e un rivolo di saliva gli scivolò tra le labbra sporte.

“P-perché fai questo lavoro?” biascicò.

“Non è un lavoro. Lo faccio per volontariato. Voglio aiutare” rispose l’alto. Le sue orecchie da lupo erano aguzze e ritte, di una peluria grigiastra.

Marcus deglutì rumorosamente, mugolò più forte di piacere quando l’altro iniziò ad accarezzargli l’interno coscia.

“Non ne vuoi uno tuo? Non desideri un tuo bottom?” biascicò.

“Sai, siamo in parecchi come volontari, di tutte le razze. Molti lo fanno perché si sentono in colpa a essere nati top, vogliono sdebitarsi di essere privilegiati un po’ ipocritamente. Altri non vogliono relazioni fisse, altri ancora s’illudono così di avere un vasto harem. Io, invece, come tanti altri, lo faccio perché voglio aiutare.

Secondo me sono etichette stupide. Ecco perché vengo qui ogni mese.

No, non ‘ne voglio uno’. Non cerco un mio top proprio perché non voglio possedere nessuno” rispose l’altro giovane. Gli sfiorò la coda e Marcus ululò di piacere.

“Io ti voglio, come mio top, tanto” disse Marcus con tono lussurioso.

L’altro giovane gli posò un bacio sulla fronte bollente.

“Lo dici solo perché al momento non sei in te. Tranquillo, non te lo rinfaccerò quando il calore sarà passato” disse.

“Io vorrò essere tuo eternamente. Ti prego sii il mio top” gemette Marcus, gli occhi liquidi e le pupille dilatate.

“Ricevo centinaia di proposte come questa al giorno. Ne riparleremo quando sarai tornato in te” ribatté l’altro lupo.

Marcus si voltò, stendendosi a faccia in giù, mantenne le gambe aperte e sollevò il bacino, dimenando i glutei. Alzò la testa e sporse il collo, gorgogliando.

“Come ti chiami? Devi avere un nome meraviglioso, degno di te” esalò, mentre l’odore dei feromoni dell’altro gli pungevano le narici.

“Zack. Tutt’altro che meraviglioso, come vedi” ribatté il volontario. Indossò dei guanti di lattice e lo penetrò con due dita, Marcus si strusciava contro il lettino, facendolo tremare.

Zack aumentò la velocità, continuando a prepararlo ed entrò anche con un terzo dito.

Marcus abbaiava, sbavava e ululava.

“Buono, buono. Va tutto bene, mi occupo io di te. Su, piccolo bottom, andrà tutto bene, passerà” gli sussurrò l’altro all’orecchio.

Marcus sorrise e venne, con dei bassi gorgoglii e degli uggiolii ripetuti.

Zack si spogliò, s’infilò le protezioni, sfilò le tre dita da dentro Marcus e si mise sopra di lui a gattoni. Le sue braccia muscolose scattarono, lo afferrò per le spalle e lo penetrò.

“Oh, sì!” gridò Marcus a piena voce, con tono gioioso. Il suo corpo iniziò a tremare, Zack si sporse, iniziando a muoversi dentro l’altro, e aumentò la temperatura del termostato.

< Sto morendo di caldo, ma con la febbre che ha questo è il minimo che posso fare > pensò.

Marcus gli sbatteva contro col bacino, cercando di fargli aumentare il ritmo, ma Zack si muoveva lentamente. Gli posò una serie di baci delicati sui fianchi e le braccia, ma mantenne la stretta ferrea sulle sue spalle.

“ _Mnhhh… aaah…_ ti prego, ancora, ti supplico… più veloce. Possiedimi, sì, ma più forte… _aaaah_!”. Le implorazioni di Marcus si facevano sempre più forti e risuonavano nella stanza.

Zack né accelerava, né decelerava, manteneva il medesimo ritmo.

Le lancette dell’orologio appeso alla parete candida si muovevano, le urla ormai rauche di Marcus risuonavano nella stanza insonorizzata.

Improvvisamente il membro del lupo più grande iniziò ad espandersi, Marcus gridò, mentre il membro dell’altro s’immobilizzava al suo interno. Ansimò, mentre Zack iniziava a muovere il proprio corpo avanti e indietro, a sua volta il corpo di Marcus venne fatto ondeggiare.

Zack venne e, dopo un ululato prolungato, Marcus si accasciò sotto di lui. 

Zack s’immobilizzò, mentre il proprio membro si riduceva e scivolò fuori dall’altro lupo, che gli scodinzolò. Si alzò in piedi, Marcus si voltò a faccia in su e lo afferrò per un braccio, lo trasse a sé facendoselo cadere addosso.

“Lascia il tempo al tuo corpo di calmarsi o rischi di tornare in calore” gli disse Zack.

Marcus gli strofinò il collo contro le labbra ripetutamente.

“Non ti morderò” ribatté Zack.

Marcus gemette, si abbandonò steso sotto di lui e si addormentò.

Zack si alzò dal lettino e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte umida di sudore.

“Ci vedremo al prossimo calore, se non avrai ancora trovato un compagno” gli disse gentilmente. Si rialzò, Marcus sorrise nel sonno.


End file.
